Kyotaro Azuma
is the deuteragonist of the series. He proclaimed himself as "emissary of justice" for espers and works under the guise of . His parents worked on the research project that brought about the Glowing Fish in the first place. Appearance Azuma is average height, slightly taller than Rinka with short, messy black hair, thick sideburns and dark brown eyes with lashes on the underside. He has a regular build but is supposedly very strong, as he was able to lift Rinka and her father, who is quite big, and knock out a plethora of gangsters with a baseball bat. As Crow Head, Azuma wears a mask of crow. He usually also wears a black uniform, and a white bow tie. Personality Azuma is an eccentric character, virtually always smiling and sometimes a bit slow on the uptake. He is very caring, however, especially towards Rinka. His personality is always calm and collected. When faced with a tough situation such as when Black fist robbed the museum. He would take hits to protect Rinka and thinks of strategies to get out of tight spots. Azuma also has a strong sense of justice which resulted in the creation of "Crow Head", a persona he uses when fighting evil in Tokyo. Kyotaro firmly believes in the responsibility that comes with great power, a symbol of his heroic actions. He also refuses to hit girls, causing him to rely on Rinka in situations with female villains. History Azuma's parents were archaeologists who brought him along to a small country off the coast of Russia during one of their excavations. His parents were close friends with the Professor and his wife. During the excavation, they uncovered "the Ark" mentioned within the Bible. Uncovering the Ark led to the Professor, his wife, and Azuma's parents gaining ESP. Azuma first met her Rinka when he was bullied by street thugs. There were a bunch of people, but no one came to save him. Shortly, Rinka did it and saved him from them. While Azuma began to adore her, believing that Rinka is his hero. Plot In part one, he meets up with Rinka Urushiba on a bike and follows her to the shinning fish. Afterwards he talks her about becoming a hero with him and becoming his partner. Even making a white crow head mask for Rinka, which she rejected. They then search for clues on the shinning fish when they saw Peggi, a flying penguin getting kidnapped along with a young girl. Relationships Rinka Urushiba: They first met six months before the manga starts when she saved him from a bunch of bullies. She didn't even acknowledge him and he never got the chance to thank her, but he said he always considered her his hero. They met again later while chasing the shinning fish. Afterwards they have developed a deep bond and have even gone on a "date" (to catch an esper) and later he says he wants to go on a real date with her. At the end of part one they can be seen embracing each other, and in part two they are holding hands while beginning their secret mission that made them disappear for a few months. After their secret mission they are seen embracing each other once again and he says he wants to be with her after everything was over. At the end of part two they are out on a walk while holding hands, implying they officially became a couple. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Espers Category:Rinka's Group